Love Bites
Love Bites is the fourteenth episode of the third season and the 45th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Sam convinces Violet to help plan Maya's wedding when Naomi refuses to take part, tensions between Addison and Sam rise even as they work together to treat a suicidal patient, and Cooper and Pete treat a teenage girl with a mysterious bite mark on her neck. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP314AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP314PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP314NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP314CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP314CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP314DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP314SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP314VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP314WilliamWhite.png|William White PP314GabrielFife.png|Gabriel Fife PP314LaurenWoods.png|Lauren Woods PP314MichaelWoods.png|Michael Woods PP314Paige.png|Paige PP314Seth.png|Seth PP314Angie.png|Angie PP314Stephanie.png|Stephanie PP314Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 PP3x14Anesthesiologist.png|Anesthesiologist Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *James Morrison as William White *Michael Patrick Thornton as Dr. Gabriel Fife *Megan Henning as Lauren Woods *Benjamin Ciaramello as Michael Woods *Kaitlyn Dever as Paige *Colin Ford as Seth Co-Starring *Erica Shaffer as Angie *Elizabeth Tsing as Stephanie *Jeff Skier as Paramedic #1 *Cody Chappel as Bartender *Martin Carlton as Anesthesiologist Medical Notes Lauren Woods *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy **Apnea **Hypothermia **Ventricular septal defect *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **C-section **Talk therapy **Anti-depressants Lauren, 22, was 33 weeks pregnant. She nearly drowned and was pulled out of the water and brought to the hospital. She had to be rushed into surgery to repair a VSD and deliver the baby. Scans afterward showed persistent VSD, meaning she'd need another surgery. She later revealed she had jumped in the water to try to kill herself after her husband left her, so they called in Violet to talk to her. Because she wanted to die, she refused the second surgery. Violet put her on anti-depressants and hoped that would change her mind. When she reached a point where she needed the surgery emergently, Addison convinced her to have it. Baby Woods *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' Baby Woods was delivered prematurely. Her lungs weren't fully developed, so she was having trouble breathing, but her condition started to improve. Paige *'Diagnosis:' **Fever **Hepatitis B *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Paige, 13, had had a fever for a few days, so she came in to see Cooper. He saw that she looked a little yellow, so he checked her glands and found a bite mark on her neck. She denied knowing anything about it. Cooper consulted with Pete, who said it's an unusual way to transmit hepatitis B, but they needed to figure out who bit her because that person is also sick. They found the boy who bit her and the other girls he bit. Seth *'Diagnosis:' **Hepatitis B *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Seth is the kid who bit Paige, so Cooper brought him in to test him for hep B and asked the names of the other girls he bit. He refused to give the names, but Paige later told them. Music "Burned to the Ground" - Tingsek "Crazy He Calls Me" - Billie Holiday "Let's Get Lost" - Chet Baker "(I Love You) For Sentimental Reasons" - King Cole Trio Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 9.04 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x14-1.jpg PP3x14-2.jpg PP3x14-3.jpg PP3x14-4.jpg PP3x14-5.jpg PP3x14-6.jpg PP3x14-7.jpg PP3x14-8.jpg PP3x14-9.jpg PP3x14-10.jpg PP3x14-11.jpg PP3x14-12.jpg PP3x14-13.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes